


Nice View

by spiritsl



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Stress Relief, Vibrators, Zero-gravity sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritsl/pseuds/spiritsl
Summary: Knowing she's had a long day, Windblade takes a tired Slipstream out for a shuttle ride to show her a few beautiful things.





	Nice View

**Author's Note:**

> The slow burn of "Second Chance" is killing me so I purged my systems with this shameless self indulgence that will hopefully keep me satisfied for the near future.
> 
> My Fanon Terms  
FlashForge: Essentially a Cybertronian 3D Printer, capable of producing most standard items. The Ark has one open to the crew, you just have to supply your own raw materials and upload your own schematics for personal items.

"Windblade, I'll freely admit this is the most outrageous thing you've ever had me do." Slipstream said into the open air, uncertain of where to adress her speech thanks to the blindfold over her optics. Leaning back in the padded chair she'd been guided to, she kept her audials tuned to her surroundings to make up for her lack of sight, having little else to go on. Her digits could just make out the smoothness of well worn padding, but beyond that she'd had no tactile clues since being told to sit. A quick chuckle guided her helm to the anterior of her current position.

"Which just shows you we haven't been dating nearly long enough yet. Give me a few cycles; I'll really show you some things..." Windblade replied, her deft fingers clicking over a series of buttons that Slipstream could just make out a pattern to once she'd gotten over the brief rush of hearing her say _dating_. Closing her optics behind the fabric in thought, she listened with interest, feeling ready to make a guess once she confirmed what she was hearing with what she'd observed earlier.

"If I had to guess, I'd say you're currently showing me a shuttle?" She said, playing her hand and smiling as her lover let out a tiny gasp of surprise. It told her that she was correct. Getting more comfortable in her spot, she leaned a palm into her cheek, explaining her methods with pride. "The hanger is easy to recognize through sound, and I felt the ramp drop before we went up it. Admittedly, I have no idea what we're doing on one though."

Windblade laughed, not sounding at all dissapointed at the successful guess. Clearly then, she had more planned, and where they were was only a fraction of the surprise. For the life of her though, Slipstream couldn't come up with any further guesses as to what the rest of the late hours had in store. Returning to her typing, Windblade quipped back to her. "I figured it was about time we eloped. There's probably a lovely beach planet nearby we could honeymoon on."

"I'll never understand you." Slipstream replied with laughter and an unbidden blush she hoped wasn't noticed. Suddenly she was imagining them in wedding attire, with Windblade in particular wrapped in golden jewelry and flowing silk attachments as she walked with her to the alter. They'd bind their hands and swear their oaths, then share their first kiss as Conjunx Endura and head off somewhere private to enjoy each other's company... The thought made her feel quite silly. Windblade had clearly just been teasing, and daydreaming about such things in their current state of war was just nonsense, especially with the fluttery feeling it left in her spark... How did she always reduce her to such a mess?

"Part of my charm, right?" Windblade replied, sounding oblivious to how flustered her little quip had made the other femme. There was a humming all around them as the shuttle came online, its sleek form rising off the ground and moving out of the hanger. Slipstream was actually surprised as she felt them enter open space.

"Is there a reason we're taking off at such a late hour? I was hoping to get some recharge after my shift." She said, truly not having expected that they'd be going anywhere, even if they'd come so far. Her day had, after all, included a non-stop upgrade session with Teletraan-X and his ability to counter Decepticon attack strategies. The endless quibbling with the drone turned operating system would try the patience of a Prime, and she certainly wasn't one. It seemed odd they'd be going off, as Windblade knew she had been working all day, so she couldn't imagine why they'd be going anywhere.

"I saw something I couldn't let us pass up."

"And we couldn't just look out a window?" Slipstream replied, feeling the ship cut through space with ease but knowing she could read none of its movements for clues. Wherever they were and wherever they were going was and would remain a mystery.

"Windows don't do these things justice. Just sit back and enjoy the ride. And no peeking!" Windblade ordered, and she only acquiesced with a sigh and leaned back on the chair. Primus, it would be hard not to power down on the spot. The darkness, the quiet save the gentle hum of the engine, the graceful movements of the shuttle... It was like being carried in her carriers capsule as a little sparkling, curled up on the soft padding as she was gently flown through the sky-

"We're here. Follow me..." Windblade announced, slowing them to a gentle drift and snapping her out of her doze. Flinching in surprise, she allowed her hand to be taken as she was pulled out of her seat and walked across the shuttle in total darkness. The gentle touch made something inside her give a brief flare of excitement. Trusting her mate not to bump her into anything, she was silent as she was guided, admittedly quite curious as to what was in store and trying desperately to guess. With loving hands, she was moved to stand still, Windblade taking a place behind her and leaning up to whisper into her audials. A small part of her found the way she had to reach on the tips of her pedes just to be on equal level adorable.

"Okay. You can look..."

With genuine excitement and curiosity, she removed the bit of fabric Windblade had tied around her optics, blinking a little against bright light until her receptors recovered and the view out the window became perfectly clear.

"Oh, wow."

A brilliant glowing swirl of color took over the blackness of space in a beautiful blend of sparkling red and purple that merged until one couldn't tell where either color truly began. Putting a hand to her spark, Slipstream marveled at the cosmic wonder. She'd never seen a nebula so vibrant or bordered by so many stars, and she couldn't help but lean forward on the control panel to take in the full view. Everything for as far as the optic could see was glowing with life. Gentle arms wrapped around her middle as a helm pressed into her back, a soft voice whispering to pull her attention from the stars as she was hugged tenderly.

"Red and purple, all mixed together in the cosmos... like us..." Windblade said with a sigh, laying a gentle kiss betwixt her wings as she came around to see her face. Slipstream felt a pang of love so strong she almost let a tear drop. Holding back the sappy display of emotion, she wiped at her deceitful optics just as Windblade slipped in front of her, refusing to be so easily reduced to a mess.

"Windblade..." She sighed, allowing her face to be cupped with a soft sigh. The gesture was beyond anything she could have ever expected, brought about solely because Windblade wanted to make her happy. It was a beautiful moment shared between just the two of them. Every day Windblade surprised her with new, loving moments that reminded her just how much she was adored, and every time it still overwhelmed her. For all her bluster and strength, she melted into a puddle every time her mate so much as stroked her wings. How could she deserve so much love, with everything she'd done? How could a femme so perfect choose her out of all the bots in the galaxy who would have happily been hers?

"Of course, there's one small difference we need to fix..." Windblade said, pulling back to turn both of their gazes back to the beauty of the sight outside the window. For a moment, Slipstream was absolutely lost, her optics scanning the horizon for any signs of something she'd missed before Windblade slipped her hands onto the curve of her waist. A small gasp slipped out of her in automatic reply.

In a flash, she was pulled forward so that their fronts were pressed firmly together, gentle hands running up her curves to settle on her chest and splay on the purple expanse. The stimulation alone was enough to bring a small sound of helplessness from her voicebox. Brilliant blue optics locked her in place as a gentle hand cupped her cheek, her whole body melting into the touch as she was guided to a kiss before she even knew what was happening. Beautiful red lips turned her into a blushing mess before pulling back long before she'd had her fill, tugging a soft moan from her. Leaving a trail of more gentle kisses up her cheek, Windblade stood on the tips of her pedes to whisper the answer she'd forgotten she was searching for into her audials. "We're not nearly intertwined enough."

Slipstream lit up like a lighthouse, completely reduced to a bashful wreck at the suggestion hidden in the observation. As always, the other femme had her in the palm of her hand at the tease of sex. Why did she always get so uncertain when Windblade revved her up, and why was she able to do so without effort? In all of her previous relationships she'd been capable, dominant, and certainly never made to blush or babble at even the raunchiest bits of banter. But with the Cityspeaker she was helpless. One kiss or a well placed hand and she was gone, shaking and hot for whatever could be given. Averting her optics, she tried not to tremble as she mumbled out an excuse, trying to escape the hold on her. "Windblade, we share a berthroom, we could have just-"

"It doesn't have this view. I want us to have the perfect backdrop for a little stress relief, you need it." Windblade offered, reaching up to loop her arms around her broad shoulders. A tingle went through her metal at every touch, her whole body getting hot and ready for anything the other femme wanted to do to her. Lidding her optics, Windblade leaned in close, allowing her warm vents to stir the somewhat chilled air of the shuttle and make her knees go weak. Being here in such a foreign place wasn't making her any less eager either... Every part of her wanted to know how she'd be pleasured in such a new environment.

"I think some recharge would be all I need." She said in barely more than a whisper, resisting the call to lay back and allow herself to be taken if only to protect a shred of whatever dignity remained. A blushing pout was all her face could manage in the face of being so totally dominated. Windblade only chuckled, stroking a thumb over her now brilliant blush before moving back and bringing more space between them. Slipstream almost whimpered at the loss, sudden feeling quite cold and lonely without the contact.

"You may change your mind when you see your other present." Windblade teased, using her pede to push out a storage box from beneath the control console. Lifting it between them, she brushed a hand over the lid in what appeared to be reverence, her lips curling up in a smile so devious Slipstream couldn't help but compare her to a Corvicon that had just snagged a shiny box of Shanix. Whatever she could be given absolutely mystified her. Knowing she'd expressed no desire for a gift, she watched with bated vents as the lid was gently lifted high, revealing the padded interior of a weapons transport box and a long, black, smooth looking shape that bore a strong resemblance to-

A loud gasp coincided with her gasp of amazement and the bolt of excitement that traveled right to the fork of her legs. In absolute disbelief, she asked the first thing that came to mind. "How in the name of Primus did you-?"

"I used the FlashForge and my own schematics. Took weeks to develop and gather the necessary materials, and then I had to wipe the history so no one could know I used it to make a vibrator, but... I think it was worth it." Windblade explained in a rush, holding up the result of her efforts with a look of total pride. Seeing the toy in her hand made Slipstream silently panic. Everything between her legs began to beg for the long forgotten touch of a toy, especially one that had been made for her, and by the femme she adored no less. It bordered on absolutely overwhelming.

"It's... it's been a very long time." She said, recalling the loss of such simple pleasures with the fall of their world. Of course she'd been taking care of herself since then; Seekers had very healthy sexual appetites. But none of the oral, manual, or occasional spike induced overloads seemed like they could possibly compare to what was before her. The walls of her valve were already slick at the thought, clenching in anticipation of slipping the toy inside within view of the femme who'd made them for her and showing her just how much she appreciated the gift... Primus, was it hot in here?

"I figured. How about I jog your memory?" Windblade offered, turning it on so that the tip hummed eagerly. Slipstream couldn't hold down a helpless sigh, her legs shuddering as she looked at the vibrating tip with absolute hunger. She wanted it on her and inside of her, and she wanted Windblade to watch as she made an absolute show of herself. But she couldn't say a single word. Gulping to try and form speech, she only watched as Windblade chuckled at her helplessness, clicking the tool off and pushing her gently into the pilots chair. The cosmos framed Windblade and beautiful body like the halo of a goddess as she pressed her firmly into the padding, hands sliding along her transformation seams until her mouth joined in to kiss gently at exposed neck cables while she practically put herself in her lap.

Slipstream was a fog of want. The near lap dance the other femme was giving her was igniting her already overwhelming arousal, turning want into agonizing need that she wouldn't be able to control for long. Every touch was a tingling rush that reminded her just how much she adored her mate. Windblade was touching her in the most tender of her weak spots, massaging sensitive seams along her waist and thighs that almost triggered her automatic pelvic opening. All the while soft lips were busy on her neck, kissing and licking while she lifted a leg to grind over the exposed armor between her legs. It was too much. Whimpering, she made a reach for the toy in the femmes hand, desperate to have it inside of her and to take care of her impossible level of arousal.

"Ah ah..." Windblade chided, sitting back and pulling the vibrator out of her reach. Beyond flustered, she keened in desperation, hoping to convey what an absolute mess she'd been reduced to. Windblade put a finger to her lips, playfully shushing her before she stood from the chair and laid a gentle kiss on her forehelm. "I don't want you doing any more work today."

At that, she traveled downwards, leaving the occasional kiss down her armor as she settled on her knees before Slipstream and pushed her legs apart. Understanding implicitly, she spread her thighs as far as she could and leaned back in the chair, submitting herself entirely to whatever Windblade wanted. She didn't care that she was a puppet to her whims, all she knew was that she was the one who had made her so desperate and thus the only one who could quell her desires. A gentle hand cupped her pelvic armor, prompting her to open it with a gasp. The soaked lips of her purple valve and the bright blue of her erect clit were exposed with a fresh rush of lube that dampened the seat, but she couldn't have cared less. Gripping the arm rests for stability, she watched as Windblade lovingly stroked her thighs, looking up at her with glazed optics as she once again flipped the toy on. Biting her lip, Slipstream arched in the chair to communicate her need for relief, valve clenching in anticipation of whatever would be offered.

The rounded end of the vibrator was pressed straight down on her upper valve without hesitation, drawing out a shameless moan as her whole body shuddered in response. Windblade pushed her back into the chair as she began immediately rubbing the tip in a circular motion, rocking her world with the long forgotten intensity of vibration on her most sensitive parts and showing off just what an excellent job she'd done crafting the toy. Slipstream rolled her helm and let her voicebox make all the sounds that came to her without restraint, pouring forth a symphony of moans, keens and whimpers that cut right through the silence of the otherwise quiet shuttle. Having Windblade watch her wasn't at all encouraging subtlety, and between that and having her work so diligently on her with the vibrator she'd made just for this, it likely wouldn't be long before she finished. The warm coiling was already taking hold in her valve, building and intensifying until her hips were rocking along and she was audibly increasing her volume in time.

"Hold off, not yet..."Windblade chastised, pulling the tip off and depriving her of the stimulation she needed. Keening at the betrayal, she looked down at the lust filled optics glowing in the darkness. Holding the vibrator just out of reach, she rubbed at the trembling thighs on either side of her helm, pausing to give the needy clit before her a kiss that made Slipstream gasp before whispering. "I want to keep watching you for a bit."

Pressing her lips into a wobbly line, Slipstream nodded in understanding, willing to do anything if it meant getting back the vibrator. Slowly, Windblade pressed the rounded edge back to her valve, gently increasing the pressure and speed until she was once again giving her the steady circles directly on her clit. Groaning, she melt her optics on her mate as she concentrated on holding off the overload as requested, bringing a hand to her mouth as she tried to stifle the worst of her moans.

"You're doing so well, Slipstream... you look beautiful like this." Windblade praised, using a thumb to spread her lips and expose her further to the relentless vibrations. Throwing her helm back, she bit down on her hand to stop a cry, valve throbbing in desperation at the stimulation. The chair beneath her was already soaked with lube that wouldn't be stopping any time soon. Shaking from top to bottom, she looked out at the brilliant nebula out the window, finding the mingling of red and purple did little to help her with her task. She could feel herself clenching and throbbing as the coil in her valve remained poised to unleash, growing more and more impossible to hold back with every passing moment. Windblade continued to keep her gaze turned upwards, massaging her thighs as she whispered further praise. "So beautiful..."

"Windblade, please!" Slipstream begged, her whole body a trembling, panting mess that was starting to sweat from the strain. It felt like she was going to explode if she didn't let herself release soon. Clinging to the chair, she closed her optics and looked away, no longer able to handle the sight of Windblade pleasuring her sopping valve. Anything remotely sexy threatened to throw her completely over the edge, despite every ounce of her willpower dedicating itself to holding off the overload all but pounding on her door.

"Hmm, you did ask nicely..." Windblade mused, looking playfully thoughtful as she kept rubbing the slicked up vibrator in her masterful circles. Slipstream dropped her gaze to beg, one optic squeezed shut and her dentae digging into her lip from desperation as she silently pleaded for release. Smiling at the total submission, Windblade finally gave her approval.

"Go ahead, 'Stream."

It was almost too much to finally let go. Throwing back her helm with an unhinged moan, she let the coil inside of her finally release, sending bursts of pleasure all throughout her body in an unimaginable wave of ecstasy that surpassed anything she'd ever felt. Thrusting her hips in perfect time to every throb, she rode out the overload by grinding against the vibrator that had gotten her to completion, her voice box sending out unbidden cries with every twitch that Windblade rewarded with continued rubbing. The moments she took to go from spiraling upward to drifting to reality felt like hours. Feeling like everything between her thighs was a soaked mess, she put a hand over her fluttering spark and pounding pump as she heaved in cool breaths, just managing to blink open her optics as Windblade turned off the dripping toy and sat up on her knees.

"I don't think you've ever squirted before." She praised, bringing attention to the spatter of mostly clear lube that had somehow ended up on her jaw and chest. Putting two and two together quite slowly in her current state, the realization hit her like a bag of humiliating bricks.

"O-oh Windblade, I'm s-so sorry..." She mumbled, throwing a hand down to cover her shame. Windblade chuckled and moved the hand aside, sticking out her glossa to dab at the mess on her cheek. Slipstream gasped at the sight, her valve giving a throb of desire from the thought of being so desired.

"Don't be. It's good to know all my hard work payed off, and that you really needed the stress relief." Windblade teased, standing up to kiss her sweating forehelm. Slipstream chuckled at the sweet gesture, absolutely breathless from her mind blowing overload and far more relaxed as a result of the sweet attention. Primus, how she loved this femme...

"We'll have to do that again sometime. Next time though, I'd definitely like to try it inside." She said, eyeing the slicked up toy and wondering what it would be lile to have Windblade stick it in her. Oh, if only they had some straps to tie it between her thighs. She hadn't had a good thrusting in ages...

"Well, we're trailing the Ark right now, and it'll be in view of this nebula for a few more hours..." Windblade said, trailing a finger in playful circles over her chest as she settled in her lap. Looking out to the cosmos, she marveled both at the view and her partner's insatiable cravings.

"Oh? Now? But what about you?" Slipstream asked, realizing in all of her mind blowing pleasure she'd failed to tend to any needs that weren't her own. A gentle finger was placed over her lips, the smaller femme shaking her helm and giving her soft reassurance.

"I want tonight to be all about you. And if you're ready... I did have some ideas for fun in a shuttle..."

"You know just how to tempt me." Slipstream replied, believing she had at least one overload left before she'd be ready to pass out. This was all just too new and exciting to miss, and the view of Windblade silhouetted by the cosmos was hardly something she wanted to miss out on. Looking eager at the agreement, the other femme sat back on her lap to reach the command console.

"Keep your optics on me. I want to surprise you with this too." She instructed, beggining to type out a command. It was a very easy order to follow. Windblade looked stunning on her lap; her long, lean body stretching above her to really accentuate her more dominant personality in their relationship. Even at the beggining of their long road from enemies to allies to friends to lovers, she'd appreciated her remarkable physique, marveling at her sleek build and brilliant colors. Now to have it stretched out before with a nebula at her back felt like a dream...

At a final button push, the shuttle gave a shake around them, her internal gyroscope registering a shift in balance just as she began to float off the chair.

"Did you turn off the gravity?" She asked, the answer coming rather obviously when Windblade gave a push and they floated right into the air. Holding onto each other, Slipstream marveled at the feeling of weightlessness as they moved to the center of the shuttle where they had far more freedom to move.

"Ever done it in zero G?" Windblade asked, wrapping an arm around her chest whilst putting a playful finger beneath her chin. Slipstream couldn't keep her optics from going wide at the question. How was it possible that the surprises just never ceased with this femme?

"Have _you_?" She asked right back, only getting a laugh and a quick hand wave before it was brushed off.

"That's not important right now."

It was certainly important to her. Because the image of Windblade, weightless and floating through a cockpit as she was pleasured by one or more bots, was absolutely delightful. It was definitely getting her back in the mood, at least. Holding each other close, the two needed no words to begin again, their mouths meeting for a deep kiss as they hovered without weight. As she always did, Slipstream melted into the other femme, sighing into the kiss and wrapping a leg around Windblade to keep them pressed together. All of this was quickly getting her back in the mood. Recovering from its previous overload, her valve began to go from twitching in the afterglow to throbbing in need for more attention, its soaked folds already primed for whatever would be done next.

"Hold still..." Windblade prompted, pulling back from their lip lock to wiggle herself away from her front and work her way around to her back. Obeying, Slipstream tried to make it easier but found themselves to be turning as a result of the simple movement, making it hard to get a hold of her surroundings before they bumped against the floor and Windblade secured her place at her back. Grabbing a handhold on the ceiling for stability, Slipstream shuddered as loving hands snaked around her waist to secure a hug and soft lips kissed the meeting points of her wings. "Comfortable?"

"Very..." She replied in a sigh, finally getting her bearings by keeping a hold above her helm. Facing the beautiful view still drifting by the window, she bit her lips as gentle hands maneuvered up her back, marking a steady climb without incident until she was blindsided by a sudden grab at the base of her wings. Arching her back with a cry, she shook as gentle fingers massaged into the copious bundles of sensory receptors all along the surface, pleasuring her with all the experience of a bot who shared the same parts and knew just where to focus. A hot glossa joined the efforts and made her keen. Windblade moved her helm to lavish attention on the delicate base of each wing, licking at the dense bundling of sensory nodes that were made to perceive the minute differences in air pressure during flight. Suffice to say, they were barely able to handle the warm, wet touch of a loving mouth.

"For such a strong Seeker, you melt when I play with your wings." Windblade teased, nuzzling her helm into the back of her neck. Slipstream eagerly leaned back to return the gesture, loving the strange kind of freedom offered by the lack of gravity. "Ready for the next round?"

Slipstream was a little lost in the daze of simple contact, thus making it hard to guage wether or not her valve was primed for another overload. The rest of her was more than ready though. "Yes... I think."

"I'll be the judge of that." Came the reply as Windblade left her wings, coming around to her front with the grace of a dancer and taking hold of her hips. Almost playfully, she began kissing the exposed midsection before her, moving with no particular direction or hurry until she suddenly dropped downwards with clear intent. Looking down her front, Slipstream watched and helpfully spread her legs as her valve became center stage once more, eagerly pushing herself forward for approval. Windblade kept one hand on the others slim waist as she pulled the toy from her subspace, keeping it off as she brushed the pointed tip between the wet lips awaiting it. Slipstream arched reflexively at the touch.

"You said you wanted it inside this time?" She asked, playfully rubbing the smooth material over the hot and wet entrance. Far too eager for words, Slipstream only replied by whimpering and angling herself to aid in penetration, eagerly for the long gone sensation of being filled. The fact that it would be Windblade filling her did little to quell her excitement. Her initiative was rewarded by a slow, gentle push to get the tip inside of her. Caring about her every step of the way, Windblade eased the vibrator inside with loving attention to her reactions, pushing it in deeper when she sighed at the wonderful stretch. Optics going a little wide as the length turned out to feel much bigger than it was, she clenched around it in welcome, starting to tremble as the never-ending toy went deeper than any bot had in a long time.

"There we are. You sure swallowed that up nicely." Windblade said, marveling at how a single stroke had enabled a good sized toy to dissapear. Slipstream used both hands to spread her thighs in welcome, loving the fill but needing far more. As usual, Windblade played a little coy, holding the toy in place and humming to herself as she looked up with an expression that was the picture of innocence.

"Windblade... please!" Slipstream begged, weakly thrusting her hips to no success. Unable to torment something so beautiful, Windblade happily obliged, the cosmos at her back as she pulled the toy out. The valve it was sheathed in protested the action fiercely despite being so desperate for it; clenching tight enough that there was a bit of tug of war despite the ample lube present. Grabbing a firm hold, Windblade pulled until only the very tip remained inside, smirking with devilish enthusiasm as she brought her plan into being with one single motion. Flipping the long end of the vibrator on to full speed, she plunged it back inside, filling her lover with a burst of ecstasy so intense she almost doubled over with a cry. Nearly blown away by being so full of so much pleasure, Slipstream could only go open mouthed and wide opticed as Windblade began to thrust.

Somehow she'd completely forgotten it did that.

The internal bundle of sensory nodes that marked her G Spot was massaged with every move that Windblade made inside of her, making stars burst across her vision as she was reduced to a whining, arching mess that was unable to do anything but grasp at the femme delighting her so. Floating added a whole new dimension to the pleasure. It was like fragging while flying but completely effortless, requiring no concentration be diverted from all the wonderful things happening between her legs.

"Primus, _Windblade_..." She moaned, now thrusting in turn to every movement so that they moved in a beautiful kind of sync.

"I love you too." The Cityspeaker purred, looping a hand behind her aft to steady her before enveloping her mouth around the erect clit before her. A warm glossa started to work without delay; pressing down and circling the tiny bud beneath it like it had so many times before. The double barrage of pleasure on her neural net proved too much. Slipstream cried out in absolute ecstasy, her optics locked on the stars out the window as her overload hit within moments. All she could see was the brilliant intermingling of red and purple nebula, so like she and Windblade, two cosmic bodies colliding in a display so beautiful and unexpected no one could have ever predicted it would happen. Her overload came in a powerful spasm that was marked by a clench around the vibrator inside of her, the perfectly positioned pressure helping to magnify the pulses of pleasure that shot through her and made her cry out through every one. Windblade held firm from beggining to end, rocking with her as she rode the overload into her second afterglow and nearly powered down on the spot when blissful warmth filled her body.

Pulling the toy free, Windblade marveled at the few beads of lubricant that floated off, noting the unimaginable excess coating both her lovers thighs and the chair they had previously defiled. Leaving for only a moment to turn the gravity back on, she cradled the larger femme as the shuttle brought back weight and pulled them both gently to the floor. They settled with Slipstream in her arms, her helm supported by her hand as she continued ventilating fast and trembling from the exertion of what they'd done.

"I needed that..." She whispered through a vent, cracking her optics open to look up at the femme holding her like she was more precious than the Allspark. They both chuckled at the line, with Slipstream reaching up a shaking hand to cup the side of Windblades helm and sigh. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"Be yourself." Windblade answered, leaning in to kiss the top of her crest. Sighing at the tender affection, Slipstream tried to move her legs, finding them to be both heavy and... sticky.

"Just so you know, I won't be walking until morning... and I'll be needing a shower."

"I planned for that." Windblade replied, going for a bundle beneath one of the chairs. An expandable gel mattress rested in its pre deployment state in her hand, and a single button press and a small toss later a comfortable place to recharge was on the floor beside them. Guiding her onto the soft surface, Windblade kept explaining as she settled on her side, her exhausted body all but melting into the comfortable plush. "I'll park us in the hanger and we can sneak out before the other bots are up. But for now, you rest. We can have a little sleepover, just like old times..."

Slipstream chuckled at the callback to their earliest and more illicit interface sessions; quick runs under the cover of late hours to each other's quarters for passionate fragging and recharging until dawn, only to pretend nothing had happened under questioning. Oh, how times had changed. She was barely aware of a fluttering of kisses on her face before the shuttle began to move once more, its thrusters cutting through space as they returned to the Ark. Primus, she just felt so _good. _How was it that two overloads had completely cleared her stress and removed any trace of tension from her body? The answer was obviously Windblade and her endless devotion to her comfort, but she still marveled at the results. A dreamy smile was stuck on her face even as she began drifting off, careless to her mess or strange location as she welcomed rest to her weary body. She was barely cognizant of the ceasing of movement or a gentle form snuggling up behind her, spooning her and nuzzling against her helm to whisper the last words she heard before powering down.

"Love you..."

**Author's Note:**

> And then nothing sexual happened for the remainder of the evening or during their time in the showers. The End.


End file.
